User blog:GIR 5 life/GIR's Rap Battles of Infrequency: Mel Blanc vs Lon Chaney
Hey guys! I'm not dead! :D And I return with a battle for you! Today we've got famous horror actor and man of a thousand faces, Lon Chaney facing off (bpf) against famous Cartoon Voice actor of pretty much half of the Looney Tunes, Mel Blanc. Who's better, Man of 1,000 voices or man of 1,000 faces? Lets go! Thanks Todays Thanks are primarily for Wonder who not only made the awesome I Tunes Cover, but also made a cool logo! Thanks to Skeep for the great Title Cards and thanks to TK for the nav. Cast Betette as Mel Blanc (Body) EpicLloyd as Mel Blanc (Voice) Nice Peter as Lon Chaney EpicLloyd as Frankenstein's Monster and The Wolf Man (cameo) Nice Peter as Erik The Phantom (cameo) The Battle GIRS RAP BATTLES OF INFREQUENCY! MEL BLANC! VSSSSS LON CHANEY! BEGIN! Lon Chaney This Man of Silent Films is about to break the silence. To Face Off against this Looney. Bringing more than slap-stick violence! Fool, my fame is Universal! I Triumph over slaves to Joe Barbara. This clueless Man's about to be Slapped! Cause he's far less Strong than Tara! This is your Last Stand! Face this Masked Man? You best get Back Into Action! No need to bring lyrical Opera, Beating me would be a Miracle, Man! I'm Slam Dunking dumb vocal mockeries! You're more Despicable than Space Jam! And this radio foe doesn't know, he's only known for Benny's Program! You Blanc Slate of a Bugger! I am the Talk of the Town! Leave you rattled and in a coma, Cause you've never made me Laugh, Clown. Mel Blanc Oy Vey! I can't believe who's ugly mug dropped by to spit at me. The Man of Many Faces, also known as Karloff Wannabe! Mrs. Chaney! The Almost Actress who's about to take her Penalty! Reduce this Rubbish man to Rubble, as I spit out Merrie Melodies! Step to me? Think you're so Will E? Bring more than scary masks, and fisticuffs! You're overshadowed by your son. Now Chaney, that's what I call Ruff luck! Well tough shmuck! Don't give a Duck! Just Kiss my fist, You Stupid wussy! First I tawt I saw a Puddy Tat, but turns out it's just this pussy! Lon Chaney Listen Mel, Lon is the Higher Law, in battle raps and hack attacks. But For Cash, I'll let you hit the Road. So Run away and don't look back! Much like Erik and the Hunchback, I'm tugging on this Cavemen's Heart Strings! And all your teachers were correct, You've never added up to anything! It's time that I End Our Feud. Blanc, I'm left with two choices: Leave you confined to your wheelchair, or leave this Strange old Jew VOICELESS! Mel Blanc (Mel is Now in a wheelchair) What's up schlock? It seems I've stole your Thunder, and I'm shocked; That even though your legs are functional, I'm still the one who Walks the Walk! (Mel stands up and flips over the wheelchair) And Talks The Talk! While Daffy here can't get his parents to listen, To the awful raps his spitten, No wonder most your films are hidden! Best be quitten, I'm nearly done with giving this kid a lecture. You've shriveled up and died, Chaney. My fame is Hollywood Forever! This April Fool's a big joke. No doubt this bout left him smoked. Like I'm age 9! End of the Line, Lon! That's all folks! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! GIRS RAP BATTLES!! SHH! ....of infrequency.... WHO WON? Lon Chaney Mel Blanc Hint BXQ. FDQGB Creativity Corner Category:Blog posts